


Happy Birthday, Kitten

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alex Gaskarth briefly mentioned, Anal, Anal is nice, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Booty, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cashton, Grinding, Jack Barakat briefly mentioned, Kinky, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Oral Sex, Party, Sexy Times, Smut, Still suck at tagging shit, but so does Luke, i think, luke wears panties, michaels birthday, side cashton, this sucks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where it's Michaels birthday and Luke gives him a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on my phone so spelling mistakes and whatnots are probs there

"Luke, why are you standing out here?" The birthday boy asked.

"Don't question me Michael. Just come on inside!" his boyfriend answered back.

Both boys walked hand in hand from the older lads car all the way to the front door of Ashton's more spacious house.

Luke let go of Michaels smaller hand and turned the door handle, shoving Michael into the house:

"SUPRISE!!!"

Everyone over filled the house. There was his friends, people he's never even seen before and other sick bands that the red head loved! If he had to guess he would say there was about 90-100 people there.

"Whoa! Did you guys do all of this?!" He asked him band mates as they came up to him to exchange hugs and what not.

"You deserve it bud, now let's get this party started!" Calum yelled out and everyone cheered as they put their drinks in the air.

Michael had tried to be as nice as he could and go around and thank everyone for coming to the party. He spent about 30 minutes thanking people and chatting before he was pulled away by his boyfriend to the "dancefloor" that was just Ashton and Calum's shared living room.

Luke's hands found their way up into Michaels hair as the music pounded around them. "Babe, you need to loosen up, it's your birthday! Have a little fun, won't ya?" he screamed into the elders ear over the music. Michael pulled his face back and nodded while staring into Luke's dilated blue eyes.

A song ended and a new one started again:

-Birthday Sex by Jeremih

"Perfect" Luke thought.

His hands tangled in blood red hair as his hips began to swing and sway to the beat. Michael's body wasn't really reacting the way he wanted to so he took it to the next level. He untangled his fingers from his hair and trialled them down his neck, then on to his shoulders. Slowly sliding his fingers down the lightly toned arms. He took away all touch and if the music wasn't so loud he would have heard Michael whine in protest. Luke's back was soon pressed to Michaels front as he began grinding on him. Michaels arm slid it's way to lock the younger boy in place, not that he wanted to get out anyways. The elder started to grind up into his ass as the song reached it's chorus:

"You say you want passion, I think you found it

Get ready for action, don't be astounded

We switching positions, you feel surrounded

Just tell me where you want your gift girl..."

:Luke reached his arm behind him to lock around the back of Michaels slightly sweaty neck. Things were started to get a little too rated R, but they doubt no one was watching anyway. Everyone was already to drunk to give a second though. Plus it's not like their relationship was a secret.

Luke could feel breath against his ear, assuming it was Michaels moans, he grinded harder again this hardening bulge.

Throughout the whole song the two boys were lost in their 'dancing' if you could even call it that. They were practically having sex. Shortly after the song ended and some dubstep shit played throughout the whole house. Luke broke away and turned to kiss the now 19 year old before disappearing into the crowed leaving Michael hard and super horny.

The elder tried to find his way out of the sea of sweaty drunk bodies. Some people stopping him to dance for a short while then he just continued on. He finally made his way to the backyard and was met with the not so drunk people. They all greeted him with cheers and whatnots.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Jack asked. And yes Jack from All Time Low was here. So was Alex and all them. Why wouldn't they be there? They were all practically like brothers now.

"Oh yeah, it's really sick! Thanks for all of this." He directed towards his fellow band mates.

"No problem mate, anything for you." Ashton slurred as he took hold of Calum who was oddly dancing in front of him. Okay so maybe they were a more than a little drunk.

"WHY DON'T WE OPEN PRESENTS NOW?! YOU WANNA OPEN PRESENTS MIKEY?!" Calum screamed while plopping himself down in Ashton's lap, making him groan.

"Oh, sure yeah. That cool" He said back lightly chuckling at the drunken mess in Ashton's lap. He walked over towards Luke and sat down on the patio steps. Everyone was laying in the grass in front of him waiting for him to open all his things. Most of the people didn't really bring presents but that's fine, Michael didn't really need anything from them.

"Okay, so you have to open ours first!" Alex said in a weird girly teen voice, making everyone chuckle.

//

The night went one and everyone finally left. He had gotten a lot more presents than he expected, he got some gaming stuff and guitar stuff and he got the guitar he'd been wanting for the longest time from the lads. Overall the night was perfect. He was just really tired now.

Michael and Luke were on their way back to their house, of course they left a big giant mess at Cashton's place but oh well.

They soon arrived and Luke cheekily carried Michael bridal style all the way into the house and up the stairs. He threw his body on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Did you like the party, kitten?" He asked innocently as he traced over Michaels tattoos on his arm. Michael smiled at the action.

"Yeah, I really loved it. Thanks for helping put it all together." He said before reaching up and connecting their lips together in a love filled kiss.

"You're welcome." Luke whispered against Michaels plump red lips. He could taste the little traces of alcohol on his tongue. "Did you enjoy your gifts" he asked while finally pulling away from his lips completely, making the older lad whine bit he quickly recovered and answered back.

"Yeah I loved them all, especially the guitar. I had been wanting that one for the longer time now."

Luke smiled fondly at the beautiful boy underneath him.

"We know, you kept whining saying you didn't have enough money to buy it so we figured it would be a nice gift." He said while playing with the collar of the red heads flannel. The elder hummed in response being to tired to give a complete thank you.

The younger boy leaned down to Michaels ear and whispered to him.

"I still have another present for you." He said with a dirty smirk on his face. Michaels eyes pretty much flew open at that point. He completely forgot about the tiredness that just seconds ago washed over his body.

The blondes hips began to roll up into the elders bulge, electing moans from both of the boys. The grinding was soon stopped shortly after and Luke climbed off of his lovers body and the bed. He stood sexily at the end of the bed. Michael sat up against the headboard and watched the younger's every move.

He began to hum a familiar song, that Michael couldn't really get the name of.

As he was humming he began to teasingly stip. He slipped his black flannel of his shoulders and Michaels eyes watched it hit the ground with a light thud. His eyes soon found their way back up to Luke however.

His hips started to sway as he got more and more into the song he was humming. He began to reach for the ends of his shirt, before pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. He ruffled his hair a little bit before kicking his shoes of and taking of his socks. Michaels eyes were still glued to Luke. It was like he was in some sort of trance. There was also anticipation. Michael just really wanted to fuck the small boy and his cock was straining against his tight pants waiting for release.

Luke's humming stopped shorty as he reached down to the front of his pants to palm himself before popping the button and slowly dragging down the zipper. He turned his body around to that his butt was facing the older boy and began to shimmy out of his jeans, he slowly pushed them down his legs as he made sure to protrude his butt much more than needed. Michael didn't even register the black lace panties he was wearing till he turned around and saw his dick stating against the lace fabric.

It surprised Michael but it wasn't a bad surprise. He had suggested that he should try to wear them and boy, was he glad he did because he looked so fucking hot. His pale skin contrasted with the black so beautifully. Michael loved them but he wanted to so desperately to rip them off and pound into his sweet ass.

The blondes fingers went into his mouth as he sucked on them for a while before trailing his wet fingers down his bare chest and all the way into the lace before slowly palming himself. His eyes closed in pleasure and he began playing with his nipples.

Michaels was desperate now. He was looking at his gorgeous boyfriend pleasuring himself and it really took a toll on his diick. He reached down and began to palm himself trying to release some of the pressure.

When his moans were heard by Luke, he stopped what he was doing and crawled back into the bed. He slapped his hand away and tsked. "You won't be doing any of that tonight sweet heart. Let me take care of you." He said as he began to stratal his waist. He captured his face in a kiss and both boys where in heaven. Luke opened his mouth an let the boys tongue roam inside his. Both boys were swallowing each others moans and caressing each others bodies. Luke's fingertips found their way to the buttons of Michaels flannel and started to unbutton them. He got almost half way down but it was to challenging so he pulled the shirt from both sides as hard as he could, causing the buttons to pop of and fly around them. And fuck that was Michaels favorite flannel but fuck that was hot.

The elder finally pulled away and the blonde wasted no time unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down his legs, same with his underwear. His 9 inch cock sprung up and hit his stomach and he let out a loud moan as the cold air blew across his sensitive member. The younger's fingers trailed down the slight happy trail and lightly traced over the boys hard penis making him hiss out.

"Your cock is so pretty Mikey" He whispered as he stared in amazement. Michaels breath started to hitch in his throat every time the blondes finger would lightly trace over the slit. He gripped the blankets underneath his fingers as the young boy settled his way in front of the boys pelvis.

The boy took the elders member in hand and gave light kitten licks to his head, causing the older lad to let out a string of moans.

The blue eyes looked up through his lashes innocently into the green ones before taking his member all the way into his warm mouth.

"F-fuck..... shit, Baby....s'good Lukey" He strained out. He was trying to bite his lips so he wouldn't be too loud. He didn't want anyone to hear. Not that anyone was around anyway.

Luke took the boy further down his throat before pulling off. "Don't hold back, Daddy. Show me how good I make you feel." He said in a horse voice, then took him back in his mouth, bobbing his head. Jerking off whatever he could fit inside.

"Fuck Babe-- shit, I'm gunna cum!"

"Not yet..."

He pulled off with a pop. He gave the head a little open mouth kiss and slithered his way up to the beautiful red lips that belonged to his boyfriend.

"What do you want me to do Daddy?" He whispered as he licked around the shell of his ear. Moving down to such right on his soft spot that was located right under the ear. He sucked for a few seconds before pulling off and blowing cold air over the sensitive purple mark that was forming. He placed open mouth kisses all the way from his ear to the corner of his mouth before pulling back. Michaels eyes were shut tight, causing cute little wrinkles to form around his eyes.

He placed kisses to each eye before pulling back again, finally seeing the beautiful green eyes underneath that were hidden just a second ago.

The blonde still hadn't got an answer from the boy beneath him so he continued on.

His head found it's way back to the crook of the bruised neck and started to suck right above his collar bone.

He started jutting his hips against the bare bulge. The texture from the lace Luke still had on was rubbing against his hard member, making the pleasure that much better.

Michael was in complete bliss. He was letting out loud and breathy moans all over the place. Some sweat was beginning to form on his upper brow from how much body heat both the boys were sharing. Every once in a while the younger's moans would blow air across his neck and would visibly make him shake with pleasure. He needed more. He needed to feel his boyfriend. His moans were now all to loud and his boyfriend knew he was getting closer and closer.

"I need--fuck" The blondes bulge rubbed right again his, making him moan louder than before.

"What do you need Daddy? Tell me." the blonde demanded as he ran his palms down the boys chest, tweaking his nipples lightly.

"Wanna fuck you-- God Luke p-please"

"Your wish is my command." The boy said with a smirk on his face.

He reached behind him and grabbed the base of the 9 inch beast and moved his lace panties out of the way. He placed the tip to his entrance, causing older boy to buck up his hips entering him slightly. The blonde threw his head back, reaching his hands out to grip at the boys shoulders and let out long a moan.

He braced himself and sunk down letting out small whimpers an moans along with the red head beneath him.

"Fuck Mikey....feels so good" he moaned out while grinding his hips down, trying to get as deep as possible.

"L-luke shit..... So fucking tight...ugh" the older one whined out as his hips began to make small thrust into the smaller boy.

The body on top of him began pulling off and sinking back onto his member in fast movements. Both boys eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. Luke's movements became faster and faster as both boys started to reach their orgasm. Michael kept on hitting Luke in that special bundle of nerves over and over again soon sending him far over the edge. He released his hot cum all over Michaels bare chest. Some of it even landing on his face and in his hair.

The feeling of Luke experiencing his orgasm soon made the older boy shoot spurts deep inside him as the younger's body was still grinding his ass in small circles.

Out of breath and shaky, the blonde reached down to grab the sweaty sides of the older boys face, liking their lips in a lust filled kiss. He didn't bother pulling off of him, due to the fact that he just wanted to savor this moment. His boyfriend under him all sweaty and spent.

He pulled apart from his older lovers lips and whispered against them

"Happy Birthday Kitten."


End file.
